Canine hip dysplasia (CHD) is a polygenic disease of abnormal hip joint formation. It is common in many dog breeds, particularly the larger breeds such as the Labrador, Newfoundland, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, Rottweiler and Mastiff and also some smaller breeds, such as Spaniels and Pugs. Hip dysplasia is one of the most studied veterinary conditions in dogs and is the most common single cause of arthritis of the hip in canine animals.
Canine hip dysplasia can cause mild to extreme pain as well as mobility problems. Dogs exhibit signs of stiffness or soreness after rising from rest, reluctance to exercise, bunny hopping or other abnormal gait, tenderness, pain, reluctance to stand on rear legs, jump up or climb stairs, subluxation or dislocation of the hip joint or wasting away of the muscle mass in the hip area. Radiographs (X-rays) often confirm the presence of hip dysplasia, but radiographic features may not be present until two years of age in some dogs.
Diagnosis is currently with x-rays or hip score tests. If done at too young an age, the signs may not be revealed.
The causes of hip dysplasia are considered heritable, although environment may also pay a role. Previously, some genetic variants have been associated with the disease but no specific causative mutations have been identified.
It would be of considerable benefit for a non-invasive genetic test to be available.